Traveling To The Past
by michiko16
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki goes in the storage room to get some sake and then he saw a book with a butterfly design on top. He asks Mokona about the book and he said that the White Mokona told him that when Yuuko holds that book, Yuuko always cried. Then Watanuki wants to find about Yuuko's past that is why he wants to travel back in time. Is he still going to wait for her after the events?


One hundred years after Yuuko's death and Kimihiro Watanuki can get out of the shop.

"I manage to get out of the shop now but I've still waiting for her.", Watanuki faintly smile.

"Watanuki.", Larg looks at him sadly.

"So many things that have changed.", Watanuki said.

"Are you still waiting for Yuuko?", Larg said.

"Yeah.", Watanuki pets the black Mokona.

"I will go to the storage room to get a sake.", Watanuki smiled.

"Yay! Sake!", Larg jumps excitedly.

When Watanuki reaches a bottle of sake, he saw a book with a butterfly design on top.

"This book, I've never seen it before. Maybe I will ask Mokona.", Watanuki thought to himself.

Watanuki brings the bottle of sake and also the book at the dinning room. He puts the book on the table and he prepares a cup of sake and gives it to Mokona.

"Mokona, I want to ask you something.", Watanuki said.

"What is it?", Larg asks.

"Do you know anything about this book.", Watanuki shows the book.

"That book...", Larg said.

"What about it?", Watanuki asks.

"Yuuko used to hold that book and when she holds that book, she always cried. I don't know why but maybe that book was something about her past.", Larg answer.

"Does Yuuko-san have a painful past?", Watanuki asks.

"Soel, the white Mokona told me that she saw in Yuuko's eyes that Yuuko had a painful past.", Larg answer.

"I see. Then I want to know what happened.", Watanuki said.

"But you don't have an ability to travel to other dimension.", Larg said.

"I may not but I can try since my powers are stronger than before. So I still want to try.", Watanuki answers back.

"Watanuki... I will come with you then.", Larg said.

"Alright.", Watanuki smiled.

They go in the garden outside of the shop and Watanuki draw a magic circle. He chants some spells that might be bring them to the other dimension. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind approaches them and a bright light appears on them. When they open their eyes, they are in a barren desert.

"Where are we?", Watanuki asks.

Suddenly a man attacks Watanuki. The man has a spiky black hair with red eyes and wears a ninja-like suit and holds a sword. Watanuki dodges the attack.

"Who are you?!", the man asks.

"Err... We are travelers I guess.", Watanuki answer.

Suddenly a woman appears and stops the man. The woman has a very long straight black hair with red eyes and she wears a kimono-like black dress and she holds a two swords.

"Yuuko-san?", Watanuki asks.

"But highness...", the man hesitates.

"They are travelers so we should welcome them.", woman smiled.

"How can we know that?! Maybe they were spy!", the man hesitates.

"I said enough didn't I, Kuro.", woman glares at the man.

"Yes highness.", Kuro bows.

"You correctly guessed my name. You said that you were travelers right? Who are you then?", Yuuko asks.

"I'm Kimihiro Watanuki.", Watanuki said.

"How about you little thing?", Yuuko asks Larg.

"You can call me Mokona.", Larg answers her back.

Suddenly another runs towards them calling Yuuko. The man has a long black hair which is tied by a white ribbon and he has blue eyes with glasses just like Watanuki.

"So you are here Yuuko.", man sigh.

"We met two travellers.", Yuuko said.

"Who are you?", man asks.

"I'm Kimihiro Watanuki and this black thing is Mokona.", Watanuki said.

"Welcome to Clow Country, travelers. My name is Clow Reed, I'm the prince of this country.", Clow said.

"Nice to meet you, Clow.", Watanuki smiled.

"My name is Yuuko. I'm live in Clow Country also.", Yuuko smiled.

"So should we go to my palace? You can stay there for a while.", Clow invites them.

"Sure.", Watanuki said.

Then they go to the palace of Clow Country. They proceed to the hall and they meet the Queen of Clow Country.

"Welcome to the Clow Country. You travelers must be tired. Please have some food and drink.", the Queen said.

"Mom, we will walk outside.", Clow said.

"Alright.", Queen smiled.

Then Yuuko and Clow walk out of the palace.

"So I will leave you guys here for a while. Enjoy the food.", Queen smiled.

"Alright. Thank you.", Watanuki smiled.

While they eating, Watanuki realizes something and he suddenly wants to talk to Mokona about it.

"I think we manage to go to the past. This is Yuuko-san and Clow-san's past.", Watanuki realizes.

"Yeah.", Larg said.

While Yuuko and Clow are walking outside, Clow suddenly stops and stands still.

"Is there something wrong?", Yuuko asks.

"That traveler that we just met...", Clow said.

"What about it?", Yuuko asks.

"For some reason, I suddenly felt that Kimihiro is some what very important to me.", Clow answer.

Suddenly a woman calls them. The woman has very long wavy dark hair with green eyes.

"Queen needs you now, brother.", woman said.

"Okay, Natasha.", Clow said.

When they come back to the palace, Clow goes straight to the Queen and Yuuko goes to the guest room to see Watanuki.

"Hello. May I seat with you, Kimihiro?", Yuuko asks.

"Sure Yuuko-san.", Watanuki said.

"Why did you put san every time you call my name?", Yuuko asks.

"Ah. Because in my country, we used to have honorific at the end of the name.", Watanuki said.

"I see. You can call me Yuuko. I want you to be my friend since Clow told me that when he met you, he felt that somehow you are important person to him.", Yuuko said.

Then Watanuki saw the book with a butterfly design on top. Suddenly, Watanuki asks her what is inside of that book.

"This book was written by my mother before she died. It contains all of the magic and spell that can be use to help people, as weapons, and space and time traveling. The one who killed my mother is Fei Wang Reed, Clow's uncle. He killed my mother so he can obtain this book but what he didn't know before was I have the book. Now that he knows, he wants to get it from me.", Yuuko answer.

"I'm sorry that I touched the wrong subject.", Watanuki apologize.

"No need to apologize. I was planning to take revenge before but I realizes that killing will carry a very heavy burden that is so much heavy that it kills you.", Yuuko said.

"So after your mother died, the Queen adopted you?", Watanuki asks.

"Yes. I was adopted by the Queen. My country fell after my mother died. All my people in my country were dead. Me and Kuro were the only ones who survived.", Yuuko said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm glad that you manage to move on.", Watanuki said.

"It is because of Clow Reed. Even though Clow is related to Fei Wang, I cannot hate him. When I met him when I was a child, I feel that he is the one just for me. When my parents died, he was the one who cure my heart.", Yuuko said.

"Did Clow Reed confessed at you?", Larg asks.

"Mokona! Why did you ask a personal question?", Watanuki asks.

"Hahaha! It's alright, Kimihiro.", Yuuko laughs.

"But...", Watanuki embarrassed.

"Yes, Clow Reed confessed to me and I answered him back that I loved him.", Yuuko smiled.

"Wow! So if Clow will become king, you are the next queen.", Larg smiled.

"Yes but I still don't know few things about Clow Country.", Yuuko said.

"It's alright. You will still learn more about it.", Larg said.

"Kimihiro.", Yuuko called Watanuki.

"Yes?", Watanuki answer.

"I just stare at you at the moment and I have realized that you do have similarities to Clow.", Yuuko said.

"How?", Watanuki asks.

"He really looks like you when we were in your age. Your hair and left eye color are the same.", Yuuko answer.

"I see.", Watanuki said.

"Wouldn't you mind to tell me what are you?", Yuuko asks.

"I sell wishes in my world. I have a shop there and if a person enters that shop, I assume that they have a wish. There is no coincidence in this world but inevitable.", Watanuki answer.

"I heard those words. That "There is no coincidence in this world but inevitable".", Yuuko said.

"From whom?", Watanuki asks.

"From Clow Reed.", Yuuko answer.

"A person who was very important to me told me that.", Watanuki said.

"Ah I see.", Yuuko said.

Suddenly, Clow enters to the guest room.

"By the way, there will be a Moon festival tonight.", Clow said.

"What is Moon festival?", Larg asks.

"Because tonight will be full moon, Clow Country celebrates Moon festival. We celebrate Moon festival every full moon.", Yuuko answer.

"People in town will give wine to one another. Some people will perform at the plaza too. People happily celebrate it while looking at the full moon.", Clow smile.

"Yay! Wine! I want to go there tonight.", Larg jumps happily.

"You guys should go too.", Yuuko smiled.

"Alright.", Watanuki said.

Then Watanuki and Larg goes out of the palace to see the Moon festival. They are amazed to the people who share wine with one another.

"So you guys are the travelers that the Queen told. Here, take this cup of wine.", person in town gives a cup of wine to Watanuki.

"Mokona wants wine too.", Larg pouts.

"Here's another cup little fella.", person gives also a cup of wine to Larg.

"Tee-hee. Thank you mister.", Larg smiled.

"Your welcome.", person smiled.

Then they walk to the plaza to watch some people performing there. They watch a person who can make rain fire. Then they watch a person who performing using flower petals. Suddenly, a bunch of black warriors appear in nowhere and they started to kill some innocent people.

"What are these?", Watanuki asks.

"It is so scary.", Larg cried.

"Let's go back to the castle.", Watanuki runs.

Then they saw Clow Reed and Yuuko attacking those black warriors. Clow Reed uses magic while Yuuko uses two swords. Watanuki is amaze because he never thought that Yuuko used swords before.

"Kimihiro! At your back!", Yuuko warns him.

Watanuki uses his magic to fight and eliminate the black warriors. Larg suddenly transform himself into a human-like form and he fights the black warriors by kicking them.

"So this is your true form, Mokona.", Watanuki said.

"Yeah. More or less.", Larg smirks.

Suddenly, they saw a man with a single glasses who wears a black suit with bat design.

"Fei Wang Reed!", Yuuko glares at that man.

"So that's Fei Wang Reed.", Watanuki looks at him.

"Uncle! Could you stop this already?!", Clow asks him.

"Not until that book is finally on my hands.", Fei Wang said.

"You cannot have that book, Uncle! You will never become a King because this is inevitable.", Clow said.

"HAH! ENOUGH OF THIS NON-SENSE! I will kill both of you by my own hands.", Fei Wang said.

"Let's finish this Fei Wang Reed!", Yuuko glares.

"Shall we?", Fei Wong Reed said.

They cross their swords with each other. Then Yuuko uses her magic to attack Fei Wang. Fei Wang also uses his magic as defence and to attack her. Their battle is so fierce. Suddenly, Yuuko is stab by Fei Wang and she falls on the floor.

"Yuuko!", Clow ran towards her.

"Yuuko-san!", Watanuki also ran towards her.

"Clow...", Yuuko said.

"Don't speak! You lost too much blood.", Clow holds her hand.

"Kimihiro, please take Clow, the Queen, Natasha and Kuro out of the country. Take this book as a payment. If you are someone who is very important to Clow, I will trust you. Don't let Fei Wang Reed touch it.", Yuuko gives the book to Watanuki.

"Yuuko-san!", Watanuki take the book and cried.

"Clow, I'm so sorry. I cause so much lives of others. I always love you, Clow...", Yuuko close her eyes.

"YUUKO!", Clow cried.

"HIGHNESS!", Kuro saw Yuuko's dead body holding by Clow.

"YOU! FEI WANG REED! I WILL KILL YOU!", Kuro ran towards Fei Wang holding a sword.

Watanuki uses his magic to stop Kuro. Clow was surprise that magic circle that Watanuki uses is the same as Clow's magic circle.

"Kuro, Yuuko told me before she died that I should transport you outside of this country. She paid me with this book.", Watanuki said.

"What?! What do you mean?", Kuro confused.

"You will understand soon. Everything is inevitable by the way.", Watanuki said.

Suddenly, Kuro was vanished into thin air. Fei Wang glares at Watanuki. Then Fei Wang Reed walks towards him.

"By the time that I've transported Kuro, the Queen and Natasha were transported out of this country as well. They will live new lives from now on.", Watanuki said.

"Clow, get that book from that kid. It contains a lot of magic and spells that may help to resurrect Yuuko.

"Yuuko... Please, live for me... I want to see your eyes open.", Clow cried.

Suddenly everything has stop. The people in town are not moving. Then Yuuko open her eyes once more.

"What happened here?", Watanuki asks.

"The time has halted due to Clow's wish.", Larg said.

"What?", Watanuki surprise.

"Now that you've realize that, Clow made a huge mistake. Halting the time will affect everyone in all dimensions that exist. But don't worry, Clow. We can resurrect your princess if you get that book to that kid and give it to me.", Fei Wang Reed said.

"Don't listen to him Clow! Yuuko-san told me that he should not touch the book!", Watanuki said.

"Take us somewhere where Fei Wang Reed will not interfere us.", Clow said.

"Very well then. But you must pay the price.", Watanuki said.

"How?", Clow said.

"When you guys will be transported to another world, once Yuuko-san will wake up, your love relationship with her will be gone. That's the price.", Watanuki said.

"Alright.", Clow said.

Watanuki makes a magic circle to transport Clow and Yuuko in other dimension.

"Kimihiro. You are someone who is very important to me. So don't disappear and stay exist. Please take care of that book. For sure we will meet again.", Clow said.

"Alright. Farewell, Clow and Yuuko.", Watanuki said.

Then they vanish into the thin air. Then Watanuki face Fei Wang.

"I will not handle this book to you no matter what. I will put severe seal on it so no one can touch it except the true owner of this book.", Watanuki said.

"YOU BRAT! I will kill you then!", Fei Wang Reed ran towards him.

Suddenly a magic circle appear on Watanuki and Larg and they vanish into the thin air. When he open his eyes, he is back in the shop laying on the bed with Larg.

"So we are back.", Watanuki wakes up.

"Yep. So you put the severe seal in that book in the end.", Larg said.

"Yes. That's Yuuko-san's wish before she died.", Watanuki said.

"So you will still wait for Yuuko?", Larg said.

"Yes. I will wait for her and also Clow-san. If destiny allows us to be meet again then we will meet someday.", Watanuki said.

"You've change a lot, Watanuki.", Larg said.

"Yeah. For now, I will cook some food and prepare a sake for you.", Watanuki smiled.

"Yay!", Larg jumps happily.


End file.
